Mil pedaços
by emneres
Summary: Contém Lemons. Isabella prometeu a si mesma após sua última decepção que nunca mais se perderia por ninguém, sem paixões, sem amores, apenas prazer e profissão, tornando-se assim uma excelente profissional e amargurada, um verdadeiro iceberg, mas, e se seu melhor amigo voltasse e mostrasse que não é só amizade que ele quer? Será que Edward Cullen, fará Isabella voltar atrás?


Isabella prometeu a si mesma após sua última decepção que nunca mais se perderia por ninguém, sem paixões, sem amores, apenas prazer e profissão, tornando-se assim uma excelente profissional e extremamente amargurada, um verdadeiro iceberg, mas, e se seu melhor amigo voltasse e mostrasse que não é só amizade que ele quer? Será que Edward Cullen, fará Isabella voltar atrás? Será que Edward afastara as sombras de Jacob do passado?

Capitulo 1. – O convite.

"Uma beleza irresistível, ninguém é imune ao teu encanto. Mas, ela, era imune até os maiores venenos."

Pi Pi Pi. O alarme tocava insistente e irritante ao meu lado. Não queria levantar da cama, de jeito nenhum, quarta-feira e a redação me esperavam. Eu não deveria reclamar, afinal, aos 22 anos eu era uma das jornalistas de moda mais conceituadas da cidade de Nova York, uma it girl de primeira linha, uma profissional com tudo pela frente. Ou não.

Levantei-me, peguei meu Iphone e o Black Berry que usava no trabalho e fui até o banheiro, tomei um banho bem rápido, entrei no closet, um vestido preto reto e sem decote seis dedos acima do joelho, um maxicolar de pedras pretas, um blazer vermelho e um Scarpin bico redondo 15 vermelho. Fiz um coque no cabelo, batom vermelho, delineador e máscara para cílios, coloquei meus óculos de sol, peguei meu tablet e os meus celulares, meus óculos de grau pra leitura, minhas pautas e mais alguns papéis, minha bolsinha de maquiagem, minhas chaves e minha carteira e joguei dentro de uma bolsa vermelha que achei.

– Droga – Exclamei olhando as horas, 8:05 eu tinha que estar na redação em 11 minutos, chamei o elevador, eu tinha que morar bem na cobertura? Sai do elevador quase correndo, peguei as chaves do me Range Rouver e saí as pressas.

– Atrasada, Srta Swan? – perguntou Mike, o atendente da Starbucks, assenti com a cabeça procurando a carteira dentro da bolsa. – O de sempre? Frapuccino com bastante creme e outro normal e um Cappuccino Light? – Novamente assenti e sorri para o garoto, paguei e de lhe dei uma boa gorjeta.

Corri com o carro para a redação, e joguei minhas coisas em cima da mesa, tirando o blazer e colocando em cima do encosto da cadeira.

– Você está atrasada. – cantarolou Alice, uma das minhas melhores amigas, chegando na mesa que tinha encostada com a minha. – Mas, relaxa, você não é a única, Rose ainda não chegou. Espero que não tenha esquecido. Ah. Obrigada – Lhe entreguei seu precioso cappuccino antes mesmo que pudesse terminar a frase.

– Bom dia pra você também, Lice. – Dei o meu melhor sorriso para ela, e reparei no seu look, era quase de costume, mal da profissão. Ela usava um vestido florido de tecido quase transparente com um cintinho fino prata e um cardigan verde água, nos pés um sapato combinando com o cardigan.

– Bom dia, meninas! – Disse Rosálie, minha outra melhor amiga – Sei que estou atrasada, mas, tenho um bom motivo... Olha o que chegou para nós hoje? – ela abanava três convites para a festa das Hilton. Eu sorri amplamente: amava isso, trabalho e lazer juntos.

– Bom dia Rose! Está tão bonita hoje! Passa já o meu pra cá. – Eu disse analisando sua roupa e puxando o meu convite. Rose usava uma calça de couro preta e uma camisa fina branca quase transparente com a parte da frente presa dentro da calça, e um top de renda preto por baixo, o sapato era uma meia pata agressiva com tachinhas e spikes preta.

– Bom dia Rose, MEU DEUS, vamos começar a discutir as matérias sobre a festa? Que dia vai ser? – Disse Alice, olhando no convite – Droga, bem no dia que meu irmão chega de Londres? Ah, ele vai ter que ir comigo.

Olhei para Alice e coloquei os óculos de grau, lembranças invadiram a minha mente.

– Edward chega sexta, Alice? – Rosálie perguntou.

– Chega sim, Rose. Eu... – Eu parei de ouvi-la ao ouvir o nome do meu melhor amigo, Edward e eu perdemos o contato assim que ele foi pra Londres, fazer seu mestrado em cinema.

– Bella? – Alice me chamou – Oi.

– Ah sim, a festa vai ter tema? – perguntei ainda com o meu melhor amigo magrelo nos pensamentos.

– Sim, Bella. Vai ser um luau chique. Todos de branco e tem que ter um ponto de flor na roupa. Achei um tanto brega, mas, as Hilton sempre surpreendem.

– Meninas, 9 horas, a Emilly deve estar esperando. – disse Rose, nos lembrando de nossa reunião. Emilly era a editora mais conceituada de Nova York, muito jovem, apenas 26 anos, um casamento perfeito, um corpo escultural, um rosto lindo e um currículo brilhante e hm, minha chefe.

Peguei o meu tablet e me dirigi a sala de minha querida chefe, Emma era muito humana, muito amiga de seus funcionários. Principalmente de suas "três meninas super poderosas" Como ela apelidara Rose, Alice e eu.

– Bom dia, chefinha! – Alice a cumprimentou sentando na mesa de reunião.

– Bom dia, Emy! Como vai o Robert? – Rose perguntou do marido ator de Hollywood de Emilly

– Bom dia, Emilly! – Eu lhe cumprimentei me sentando.

– Bom dia, minhas meninas super poderosas! Como vocês estão? O que vocês tem pra mim? – disse Emilly animada.

– Então, Emy. Estávamos pensando em Alice fazer uma sessão de looks sobre o nômade urbano, Isabella podia fazer uma sessão sobre roqueira chique e eu podia fazer uns tutoriais sobre looks com baixo custo e customização de peças.

Minha semana correu bem, quinta-feira, eu e as meninas fomos providenciar os looks para sexta, exausta, fui direto pro meu closet de sapatos, joguei tudo lá e me joguei na cama, sexta nós não trabalharia, só durante a festa pra comentar depois.

Na sexta, dormi até meio dia, eu não queria pensar em nada. Levantei, peguei os meus celulares e vi que Alice havia me mandado uma nova mensagem no meu iphone.

"Bella, Bellinha! Esteja pronta ás sete. E MALHE MUITO, no email que eu recebi eu vi que terá piscina e maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar, que delicia! Esteja pronta! Vamos de Conversível. 2beijos. Se cuida, Eu amo você"

Ótimo! Preparei um sanduíche, e percebi que minha vida de vegetariana era trágica, mas, tudo tem um motivo. Realmente, eu estava bem melhor, por causa da academia, minha cintura bem fina e minha bunda maior. Peitos eu nunca tive do que reclamar. Tomei um copo de suco e resolvi ir para a academia.

– Angela! – encontrei minha amiga e faculdade na esteira. – Como vai os documentários?

– Vão ótimos, é mais do que sonhava! – ela me olhou nos olhos e perguntou – e a moda? Já se tornou uma dessas sem cérebro?

– Não não, a moda é o que eu sempre sonhei. Desenhar e ditar tendências são tudo o que eu sempre sonhei. –

Duas horas de academia e então, olhei o relógio, 3 horas. Aproveitei as duas horas que tinha livre para fazer as unhas. Cheguei em casa ás vinte para cinco. Pintei as unhas das mãos de um verde água, e a filha única de um verde mais escuro e metálico, e coloquei brilhos em todas as minhas unhas cumpridas. Nos pés o preto básico de sempre. Tomei um belo banho, levantei e coloquei o biquíni. Olhei no espelho o meu reflexo. Meus cabelos cor de mel, clareavam-se naturalmente para um loiro escuro, e as ondas que começavam abaixo do queixo escoriam até pouco depois do umbigo, os olhos cor de chocolate emoldurados por cílios enormes, e a boca, com o lábio superior levemente maior que o inferior formavam um coração, minha pele branca demais. E vi ali, na minha costela, a tatuagem que havia feito em Las Vegas, aos dezessete, com Edward "Live r freedom"

Resolvi me arrumar e parar de me olhar, não era tão linda quando Rose, ou tão carismática como Alice, mas, era até atraente.

Coloquei o top branco com pequenas perolas no decote por cima do biquíni tomara que caia de renda branca, uma saia alta que era tubinho até metade da coxa e tinha duas faixas de tecido transparentes na frente e atrás, deixando apenas as partes laterais da minha perna de fora. E o top e a saia deixavam apenas três dedos de minha barriga de fora. Coloquei um ponto de luz no pescoço, um pequeno diamante que Edward havia me dado anos atrás, um sapato todo de perolas brancas, meus cabelos eu deixei-os soltos e peguei uma pequena mecha, perto da minha franja e coloquei perolas ao decorrer da mecha, e apliquei spray e brilho por todo o cabelo, deixando os ainda mais claro, os olhos uma sombra leve e delineador gatinho e mascara para cílios a prova d'água, batom cor de rosa. A ideia era, eu, Alice e Rose parecermos sereias. Sete horas, Alice chegou.

– Está linda, Bella! – Eu olhei para ela, Alice estava com um vestido cumprido, de renda creme, que tinha um corte até o topo da coxa, com um decote arredondado que mostrava parte de seus seios decentemente, o cabelo curto estava para trás, como se estivessem molhados e saindo da água. A maquiagem leve nos olhos esfumaçados de creme o a boca salmon.

– Você também! – ela estava deslumbrante. – Vamos pegar a Rose!

Quando chegamos, Rosálie estava maravilhosa na roupa, o usava uma um top azul claríssimo esverdeado todo em pedrarias da mesma cor, que tinha um botão apenas e uma saia do mesmo tom, que era bem curta na frente e aumentava atrás, as sandálias faziam tranças em seus calcanhares e a maquiagem era leve nos olhos, e tinha pequenas pedrinhas abaixo das sombracelhas, o batom avermelhado, e um Max colar de pedras azuis. Os cabelos loiros caiam em cascata até os quadris.

Chegamos na festa, cumprimentamos as Hilton e todos os outros convidados. Alguns famosos brincavam na piscina, outros riam com bebidas nas mãos.

– Cadê o Emm? – Rosálie e sua obsessão pelo irmão mais velho de Alice.

– Deve estar chegando, ele está com o Jazz e o Edward. – Alice respondeu imediatamente.

– Estou morrendo de saudades do Edward – confessei baixo.

– Ele também, você foi a primeira pessoa que ele perguntou. – Me respondeu indiferente.

A festa ocorreu normalmente, até mais ou menos as dez.

O tédio da elite me estava me embriagando mais do que os coquetéis coloridos, resolvi ir até a praia. Tirei os sapatos, e sem me importar com a roupa, sentei na areia e fiquei ouvindo o som do mar.

Capitulo 2 – REENCONTRO.

"Foi quando eu te encontrei, ouvindo um som e olhando o mar. Foi quando eu te encontrei, ouvindo o som do mar rolar." (CBJR)

Ouvi passos em minha direção, olhei pro lado e vi. Um homem alto, com os sapatos na mão, tinha um corpo musculoso perigosamente marcado pela camisa branca aberta, e a calça branca, o cara colocava os óculos de grau de uma armação quadrada e preta.

– Isabella? – perguntou receoso com um voz de veludo que eu conhecia muito bem.

– EDWARD? – Gritei me levantando. Finalmente encarei aquelas duas esmeraldas á qual eu sentia tanta falta. Edward estava incrivelmente mais lindo, se é que era possível. Estava bem mais musculoso do que o cara que eu havia conhecido há anos, seus olhos continuavam com um verde incrível, e a pele pálida não havia mudado nada.

Assim que os seus olhos se prenderam nos meus, me lancei em meus braços e pernas em seu redor, esquecendo-me que estava de saia. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos.

– Bella? – ele me perguntou comigo ainda enrolada em si – Posso te por no chão?

– Ah claro – não conseguia sentir vergonha de Edward. Nem um pouco. Simplesmente desci de seu corpo forte.

– Eu senti tanta a sua falta, você é o meu melhor amigo! COMO VOCÊ OUSA FICAR TANTO TEMPO SEM ME DAR NOTICIAS – Eu não sabia se o socava ou se o abraçava.

– Desculpe – Ele soltou uma risada sonora. – Arrume essa saia, pequena.

– E aí, maromba? – toquei seus músculos após arrumar minha roupa – Tava estudando ou malhando, ou pegando as inglesas?

– Assim, Swan? – e me puxou de volta para os seus braços fortemente me obrigando a encara-lo. Edward, o que é isso? Perguntei mentalmente. Seu rosto estava tão próximo que eu conseguia sentir sua respiração ofegante.

– Isso, quero dizer, bonito hein? Estudar que é bom nada. – gaguejei saindo de seu maravilhoso abraço antes que fizesse algo que me arrependesse mais tarde. – Vamos voltar para a festa? Vão achar que eu te sequestrei.

– Pra sua casa ou pra sua cama? – Sorriu torto de um jeito incrivelmente sexy, era impressão minha ou o meu melhor amigo estava me cantando fortemente?

– Vamos, Edward – revirei os olhos e o puxei pela mão.

Chegamos a festa e todos os olhares pararam Edward e eu, que entramos de braços dados. De resto a resta correu perfeita.

No sábado acordei incrivelmente disposta. Chequei os meus celulares, duas mensagens no Iphone e uma no Black Berry

"_Bella, peguei seu numero com Alice. Vamos almoçar hoje, saudades dos nossos almoços. Aonde? P.S: anota o meu numero, Edward C._"

"_Ok, Edward. Aqui em casa? Moro em frente ao central park, fácil fácil de achar peça o endereço para Alice. Que tal, 13h00min?"._

"Bella, olha as colunas da Soraya Joshn. Ela publicou umas coisas. Quero saber depois. Vem jantar aqui em casa? No horário de sempre. Beijos." Essa era de Alice.

Levantei de cama e peguei o meu tablet, coloquei no blog de Soraya e li as noticias. Tinham fotos do meu abraço com Edward na praia, da nossa brincadeira e nos dois chegando de mãos dadas na festa.

"Edward Cullen, um dos jornalistas e critico de cinema mais gatos e milionários do mundo das celebridades foi visto com a Jornalista de moda e It girl Isabella Swan, na festa das Hilton. Será que depois de Jacob Black, James Bartoski e Joe Joshn, o alvo da nossa It Girl preferida é o herdeiro Cullen?" Soraya Joshn.

Filha de uma mãe, Soraya nunca perdoara o fato de ter terminado com o irmão dela e difamado o seu blog. Não sabia o que fazer, olhei a mensagem do Black Berry.

"Isabella, meu doce. Escândalo no blog da Soraya Joshn. Reunião segunda-feira, 10 h". Emilly Rosenfield Pattinson.

Ótimo sábado. Liguei para Alice, ela devia ter algo na manga.

– Alô? Oi Bella! – Alice atendeu feliz.

– Alice, você viu a Soraya? – perguntei revoltada.

– Vi, Bella. Mas, acalma-te! Você não vai sair dessa ilesa, você pode "assumir" com o Edward, e quando a poeira baixar vocês "terminam".

– E o Edward nessa historia, totalmente fora! Ele não iria topar, e sinceramente eu nem sei se é uma boa. Odeio isso de elite, maldita hora que eu fui entrar pra esse mundo.

– Como se você fosse ter escolha, não é Swan? A filha de Renée Swan e Charlie Swan, a decoradora mais situada e o ministro de segurança! Desde que éramos pequenas somos perseguidas por seu sobrenome – disse Alice ultrajada.

– Alice, o meu sobrenome? Como se a Cullen fosse sair ilesa disso! Filha de Esme Cullen uma das estilistas mais renomadas de todo os Estados Unidos! E Carlisle Cullen o medico mais importante daqui! Dono do maior hospital de cardiologia de Nova Iorque!

– Chega Bella! Tudo bem! Aceita um relacionamento fictício com o Edward só pra abafar? Soraya não vai desistir. Melhor assumir! Por favor, eu coloco uma nota ou duas, e pronto! Ou isso ou Soraya acaba com sua vida de It girl!

– Céus. Eu vou conversar com Edward


End file.
